


Idonis

by Lilly_C



Series: Cotton Candy Bingo [22]
Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Drinking & Talking, Friendship, Gen, No Spoilers, Recipes, luxken27's Summer Mini Challenge, luxken27's Summer Mini Challenge 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: “Give this a try.”
Relationships: Karen Campbell & Jackie Reid
Series: Cotton Candy Bingo [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1051175
Collections: 2017 Summer Mini Challenge





	Idonis

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers. Written for the alcoholic beverage prompt on my cottoncandy_bingo [table](https://alittleimprobable.dreamwidth.org/237239.html) and the apricot prompt on my summer mini challenge [table](https://alittleimprobable.dreamwidth.org/230910.html).
> 
> Idonis is a cocktail and really easy to make.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Karen and Jackie were sitting in the kitchen catching up after a hectic couple of weeks. Karen busied herself with the equipment and ingredients needed to make a selections of cocktails to get them through the evening.

“Where’d you learn to mix drinks?” Jackie asked as Karen poured exact measures of the vodka, apricot brandy and pineapple juice from the recipe card into a cocktail shaker, taking a few minutes to shake it up.

“My ex took me to one of those masterclass things a couple of years ago and I liked it enough to buy everything I needed to make proper drinks.”

“So you weren’t a bar wench then?” Jackie said with a hint of teasing in her tone.

Karen chuckled at the phrase. “No. What about you?” she asked as she poured the alcoholic beverage into two chilled glasses.

“I used to work in my auntie’s pub whenever I had some free time. It could be quite relaxing.”

“Does she still have it?” Karen asked while pushing a glass towards Jackie, she added, “Give this a try.”

“She sold it a few years ago.” Taking a tentative sip of the yellow coloured drink, Jackie said, “This is quite nice. I wouldn’t normally mix vodka and brandy but it works well.”

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as set late on in series 27 or post canon.


End file.
